


Never Trust a Mad Scientist

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Never Trust a Mad Scientist - or his Enablers [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno, And the Tentacles Tag, Author is Cackling like a Mad Scientist, Author is Eating Marshmallows and Channelling Byakuran, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Blame Verde, Crack, Flame Bonding, I Meant the Crack Tag, Including the 16 Character Relationship Tag, M/M, Mad Science Made Them Do It, Mukuro being Mukuro, Obsessive Byakuran, Only it didn't fit, Orgy, References to Chrome/Yuni, Resonance, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, hence the /Everyone tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: It was all Verde's fault. He was the one that had given Tsuna the energy drink to test.Chapter 01: Tsuna's PoVChapter 02: Hayato's PoVChapter 03: Xanxus's PoVChapter 04: Reborn's PoVChapter 05: Dino's PoVChapter 06: Kyoya's PoVChapter 07: Mukuro's PoVChapter 08: Takeshi's PoVChapter 09: Shiochi's PoVChapter 10: Squalo's PoVChapter 11: Byakuran's PoVChapter 12: Colonello's PoVChapter 13: Spanner's PoVChapter 14: Ryohei's PoVChapter 15: Lambo's PoVChapter 16: Mammon's PoV





	1. Tsuna's PoV

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Aoife_Prompt_Collection_KHR](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Aoife_Prompt_Collection_KHR) collection. 



> So. My newest evil enabler gave me a wild plotbunny that needed a good home and this happened; not what I intended to write today,  
>  ~~but 2.7K of smut that may expand further is never a bad thing :D~~  
>  ~~make that 4.2K of smut~~  
>  ~~5.6K!~~  
>  ~~7K, and looks like I'll break 50K for the year with Dino. o.O~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~With Dino, this fic reaches 9K, and I push past 50K already this year. Woohoo!~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~15K, holy hell!~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~20K. One more chapter to go. What the Fuck?~~
> 
> 21K and DONE!
> 
> (I've added more than a thousand words a day to this fic o.O)
> 
> If you want to see the full plot bunny, it's in the collection.

He woke up feeling tired and groggy, his body out of sorts and reached for the bottle of Verde’s new energy drink. It had been helping for the last few days, and his intuition hadn’t been playing up. Taking a big swig, he reached for his Flames the way Verde had asked him to and found them simmering, at a low boil. Not quite at the tipping point before he’d reach Hyper Dying Will Mode, but close enough for him to dip in and out as he could easily need to do today.

The drink cleared the tiredness and the grogginess, but left him feeling overheated and with an odd  _need_  to see his Guardians. Perhaps he was coming down with something? He had been working flat out for months. Fine. Hayato in his office to check for overnight crisises, and then Ryohei in the infirmary. He took another swig and the aches dulled down enough he could swing himself out of bed, disturbing Natsu in the process.

He pulled on a pair of clean boxers and a dressing gown before allowing Natsu to jump back up to his preferred perch on his left shoulder. The quicker he found Hayato-kun the faster he could see Ryohei and get whatever was going on checked out. He’d been feeling so much better for the last two weeks, and he wanted that state back again.

He found his Storm precisely where he’d expected to; in their shared, private office rather than the grander, public one, at the smaller desk that sat at right angles to his own, already head down in a pile of paperwork. His jacket slung over the back of his chair, his hair messy where he’d been running frustrated fingers through it, and his reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose. Tsuna stopped in the doorway for a long moment to appreciate the sight, not sure whether he wanted to disturb the silver-haired bomber.

“Gokudera,” his Storm looked up as he crossed the room, intending to take a seat at his own desk for just long enough to check what was on his schedule for today, but instead his feet had a mind of their own and he found himself standing next to his Right Hand. Hayato went to say something, but was distracted by something - the next few moments were more than a little fuzzy. All Tsuna can remember of them was that his intuition - the intuition that Reborn had honed, and both his father and his “grandfather” had insisted he  _had_  to listen to - had demanded and he’d responded, slipping into Hyper Dying Will Mode and following it’s guidance.

He’d regained conscious control buried to the root in his Storm’s ass, and Kami it felt good. Tight, tight heat that caressed and clung to him and made him want to  _move_. Desperately. And as when he went to withdraw, Hayato’s answering moan was most decidedly one of pleasure - not to mention the way his Storm clenched around him and tried to move with him - he gave into his body, and thrust back in, savouring the way it felt. Savouring the way his Storm went limp with relief when he was once again buried to the root.

Rearranging his grip on his Storm’s wrists to something he could maintain single handed, and wrapping his Storm’s legs around his waist, he snaked one hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Hayato’s cock. Stroking it once, twice, three times in time with his thrusts, he was rewarded his Storm wailing his name and with rippling muscles and liquid heat flowing over his fingers and damn, that felt even better. Pulling out briefly he manhandled his Right Hand into laying face down on his desk and rammed back into that tight, hot vice.

The change in position allowed him to put more force into fucking his Hayato. Into chasing pleasure in his Storm, and embracing all that he was. The sounds he was rewarded with, all incoherent needy little moans and squeaks - squeaks that he  _knew_  his Storm would deny making if ever confronted - were just fuel to his ardor. As was the way Hayato had released the death grip he normally held on his Flames and allowed them to wash round both of them. He allowed a touch of his active Flame to seep to the surface and was rewarded with the neediest moan yet, and then rippling, sucking heat as his Storm came on his cock for a second time and he fucked him right through it again.

The door to the office creaked open, and Hayato twitched and tried to grumble in response to the sound, which made Tsuna growl softly and release his own grip on his Flames. The room was now thick with mixed Flame types, all thick with both pleasure and the hunger for it, and he wrapped them around the intruder. Cool Rain responded and there was his Takeshi, long lean frame as toned by sword play as by baseball, stripping off as if his life depended on it. He’d even left the door open, but Tsuna was fairly sure he didn’t care. Especially with the way his Storm felt.

And then Hayato’s grumbles were silenced, his mouth full of Takeshi’s cock and Tsuna kind of wished he had a better angle to see what was happening. To see how his Storm would look swallowing around his Rain’s cock. He bet that it looked good; whilst it hadn’t been intentional all of his Guardians were very easy on the eyes.

Thoughts of the rest of his Guardians, the way Gokudera was squirming and the pleasure feeding back to him through his Flames finally broke his control; he came like he’d not done so for months. So much and so hard that it felt like he’d filled his Storm to overflowing. It made him reluctant to withdraw; he wanted - he wasn’t sure what he wanted, but it involved his Guardians -

His next memory was of being pressed back into the book case that formed one of the walls of his office, clinging onto his Rain desperately. Kissing and being kissed, and his Storm sprawled on his desk, Tsuna’s cum leaking from a stretched and abused asshole, three-quarters of the way to unconscious, but with the kind of smile on his lips that said that he’d enjoyed himself. (It was the kind of smile normally reserved for when he was testing out new tricks with his dynamite on the bomb range, or when Tsuna had given him one of the fun missions.) It made it easy to give himself over entirely to making Takeshi’s Flames hum in the same pleased way.

Which apparently involved his Rain fucking him against said bookcase; lifting him with effortless ease and allowing him to slide down his cock, it’s path eased by Rain Flames. It felt damn good. Like it was scratching an itch he hadn’t even been aware was there, and he gripped onto the fortunately robust shelf that was at the right height. It allowed him enough leverage to thrust down even as Takeshi thrust up, and meant that his Rain’s thrusts was abusing his prostate mercilessly. It hurt so deliciously, that he danced on the edge of Hyper Dying Will Mode, and that just made everything more sensitive. So sensitive that despite the use he’d put his Storm to, he was soon coming again, and it felt like it could - would go on for  _ever_.

It did. It made the world go fuzzy again, and when it came back into focus, he was sprawled across his bed, and there was a cock nudging at his lips, and all he wanted to do was to see if he could take it all the way down into his throat so he could rest his nose in those pubes. He wasn’t even entirely sure which of his Guardians it was until his Flames reached out and identified the man above him as his Sun.

His Sun, who knew what he wanted and took it. All Tsuna could do was time his breaths and keep his teeth out of the way as Ryohei fucked his throat; a second Sun, his but not his, took advantage of the fact that his ass was exposed and open and slick with his Rain's cum to make use of it. His squeak of protest at the intrusion - and the use of the Sun Flames that forced relaxed muscles to tighten to the point of pain around his former tutor’s cock - apparently had been the stimulus his nii-san had needed to cum. And cum so hard and for so long that Tsuna had thought he was going to drown in it.

Except that not drowning in Ryohei’s cum had forced his attention away from Reborn, which was never a good idea. It made his former tutor think of evil ideas. Like rearranging them both so that Tsuna was sat in his lap, Reborn’s cock buried to the balls him in and a hissed instruction to stay still and make him cum that way. Only Reborn had also gestured at his cock, and someone, someone he couldn’t see because Reborn had his neck twisted so he could place sucking bites along it’s length, was sucking on it like it was the tastiest treat they had ever been allowed.

Tongue and teeth were being artfully deployed, and long slender fingers - though without the callouses he associated with most of his Guardians’ hands - teased at his balls, and at the delicate, stretched skin behind them. He whined, desperate for something, and those fingers were kind enough to apply just enough external pressure to allow him to cum again; how he wasn’t already dry, he didn’t know, but Spanner drank everything down and continued to suck on him until he was shuddering and shivering with oversensitivity. His own orgasm dragged Reborn with him, his Flames hungry for harmony with the man who had refused it for years. The fact that he was allowed to do so made his Flames hum happily even as as he was pulled bodily from his former tutor.

Lightning Flames crackled along over-sensitised flesh, coaxing it back to being fully erect and there was his Lightning, no longer a little brat, but a rather pretty young man who was determined to ride his Sky till he’d been filled to overflowing by him, and when had his Dino-nii arrived? The Cavallone Decimo was laid next to him, one of his hands stroking his cock easily, talking Lambo through what he was doing. How to ride for the best effect, how to move with his steed, and the fine nuances of reading his mount’s body language.

Dino’s Italian was lightly accented, and it rolled lyrically over him, augmented by his Sky Flames and Tsuna reached for him, groping blindly as his Lightning rode him increasingly aggressively. He found a hand covering his and guiding it to the cock he’d been reaching for; his senpai’s. Which was big enough that he could well believe it was the alternate source of his nickname of Haneuma. It felt like steel wrapped in velvet, and his thumb and first finger couldn’t meet around it’s circumference. He jacked it slowly, matching the pace Dino had set for him, and thrusting up into Lambo at the same speed.

The combination of two Skies focusing their attention on him, Dino’s voice and Tsuna’s cock had Lambo coming untouched, his pleasure in them obvious from the flush that bloomed across his skin and his cries. His unabashed pleasure, especially with the way his Flames hummed with it dragged a further orgasm from Tsuna, and he relished the way his normally hyperactive Lightning sprawled bonelessly over him for a long moment, until a lotus blossom tapped him questioningly on the shoulder.

Bemused by Mukuro choosing to be polite while they were in the midst of whatever it was that was happening, he allowed the blossoms to lift Lambo’s limp form from him and take it for Kami only knew what purpose. (Except he did know; the undertone Mukuro’s Flames had carried was of the same sort of hunger they were all feeling, rather than anything more malicious.)

With Lambo out of the way that left him open for Dino; and he welcomed his fellow Sky into his arms and his body and allowed his Sky Flames to roll back out from beneath his skin and encompass the whole room. It was met with his Dino-nii’s Flames, and it felt good. Felt so fucking good, even as it felt like he was being split in half by the monster Dino had between his legs. But then there was a cool touch, Rain-augmented, and his muscles relaxed. Relaxed so much that he could feel Dino just slide in. And then the Rain was gone, burnt away by the Flames he had allowed to boil free and he could feel every vein and even the tinniest movement and it was exquisite.

It grew only more so when his legs were draped over his Dino-nii’s shoulders and his body folded almost in half; if he pressed his hand to his stomach, he could feel the head of the cock piercing him and the added sensation, and the thought of just how deeply his self-proclaimed older brother was fucking him - and the feedback of sensation he was getting through their resonating Harmonies - made holding on for as long as he could have desired almost impossible. The fact that they were resonating, probably explained why that was the third time the world slid out of focus on him as his orgasm took him.

It came back into focus some time later; he wasn’t sure how long. His memories from that point on were a kaleidoscope of images and emotions and the taste of Flames.

It was Dino with his mouth wrapped around his cock, swallowing convulsively as Kyoya pressed into him, demanding he take the full force of his thrusts.

It was Lambo hanging in the air between Mukuro and Mammon, who were both smiling wicked little smiles, every available hole stuffed with tentacles and obviously enjoying himself immensely.

It was being pressed between Ryohei and Takeshi, Ryohei’s cock swelling inside him till it was even bigger than Dino’s and being filled so fucking full of cum that he would have been willing to swear he could taste it at the back of his throat.

It was Kyouya and Mukuro swapping looks that normally spelt trouble, only to take advantage of the way Ryohei had wrecked his body and his yet to heal stretched muscles; being fucked by both of them at the same time was exhausting and beyond pleasurable.

It was the taste of marshmallows on his tongue and a third and fourth set of Sky Flames sliding into resonance with his, and his Storm whimpering as Dino bent him over the foot of the bed and drove into him with thrusts dictated by his Cloud.

It was Squalo and Takeshi squabbling good naturally over who was going to fuck whom and then both turning on Xanxus, who had just accepted their attention as his due.

It was exhaustion and satiation and his Flames finally happy. It was warmth and -

 _It had happened_. There was a sea of bodies surrounding him. So much naked, sticky flesh, and the air of the room so thick with Flames that he struggled to pick out who was actually present; closest to him was the brilliant, slightly crazed supernova of Byakuran’s Sky Flame. He was pressed close on his right, spooning him tightly. Hayato was curled into him, with his head tucked beneath his chin on the other side, and Spanner was sprawled over all three of them. Several of the box animals, Leon and Natsu were staring at him from the comparative safety of the chair beside the door, which reminded him of the way his former tutor had -

He sat up abruptly, dragging mumbled complaints from those treating him as a teddy bear as he felt the new - and renewed - bonds now tangled in his Flames.

Fuck. This was going to make things complicated.


	2. Hayato's PoV

He wondered if he should talk to Tsuna about the energy drink he’d been testing for Verde. The former Arcobaleno scientist had calmed down a lot since their curse had been broken, but he was still reluctant to trust the man who had tried to kill them all more than once. (Not that that argument would work on his Sky; their best allies had all tried to kill him more than once. Cases in point Xanxus and Byakuran.) There wasn’t anything specific he could lay his finger on though.

It was just that as well as finally having some energy left at the end of a long day, Tsuna had become, well, touchy-feely. He’d gotten used to his Sky’s very Japanese sense of personal space before they’d even moved to Italy full time, and to have his Sky decide that laying on the sofa in their shared office, with his head in Hayato’s lap whilst reading documents a good idea was highly disconcerting. It wasn’t a  _bad_  disconcerted, just frustrating. Because his Sky was, and continued to be, completely oblivious to the fact that when he’d sworn himself to him, he’d sworn his  _everything_. And that meant he hadn’t gotten laid since before his first visit to Japan.

Burying that frustration back under his sense of duty, he returned to the endless paperwork that seemed to come with being Right Hand to his Boss; sometimes he envied Takeshi. He’d thought the Rain a competitor for the position, but instead he’d slid into that of the Left Hand, which concerned itself more with wetwork rather than paperwork. He was even the only one of the Guardians that was welcomed, rather than merely tolerated in the Varia Compound.

The door creaking open heralded his Sky’s arrival. He was the only person that could - or would - enter this room at this time in the morning without bringing some sort of fragrant treat to propitiate Hayato’s temper.

“Gokudera,” he looked up in response to his Sky’s use of his name, intending to greet his Sky, and was treated to the sight of the brunette wearing only boxer shorts and a dressing gown. It made his mouth water; his Sky had finally finished growing into his promise. His build was that of a swimmer or runner, rather than Ryohei’s bulkier form, but that just made him more attractive to him, rather than less. He wondered if his Sky had finally registered what he’d decided to stop trying to hide; Tsuna had changed directions as he crossed the office, and he could taste the Flames that had started to curl around the office. His Sky’s eyes had slid from their normally warm brunette to the brilliant orange of Hyper Dying Will Mode, and then things went kind of fuzzy.

There was blazing, welcome pain that speared him, somehow made up of both flesh and Flame and fuck, it felt good. It made his Flames purr the way Uri did on the rare occasions that the little cat allowed him to scratch exactly the right spot behind his ears. He lay there, naked, pressed to his own desk, his Sky covering him and he let go of his death grip on his Flames. Allowed all five of them to rise to the surface and seep out in response to his Sky’s.

The next ten minutes were a blur of sensation. Of being taken by his Sky until he felt like he had him embedded in his soul. It made the Guardian bond he’d previously been maintaining with his Sky feel like a pale shadow of what it should have been, which hurt in some indescribable way. But that hurt was soothed by the way his Flames were responding now and he wailed his Sky’s name between moans and squeaks that he’d deny making until the day he died. His world narrowed down to the cock thrusting into his body relentlessly. The cock he’d come round at least twice now.

The door to the office had creaked open; why hadn’t Tsuna locked it? And he’d grumbled that question incoherently at his Sky. Except that the answer that he’d gotten was the weight of Tsuna’s Flames increasing what felt like ten-fold and answering Rain Flames. At least it was only the Baseball Idiot, not one of the others and he swallowed the cock pressed to his lips. Allowed his throat to go slack and his fellow Guardian to fuck his throat. He could  _feel_  the way him doing so affected his Sky. It was in the way that his thrusts became erratic, in the way his Flames roiled and the way he abruptly stilled, his cock pulsing over and over and over until all Hayato could feel was the stretched, bloated sensation of being filled to overflowing by his Sky, which triggered his own third orgasm.

The world went hazy again, as he basked in the pleasure and the Flames thick in the room, and he watched Takeshi take their Sky against the bookcase. He could feel the cum leaking from his body, which made him long for one of the plugs he had hidden in his room.

Lassitude over came him as he watched Takeshi rip a second orgasm from his Sky, who had wailed and fallen back into his Flames. It meant that he didn’t register someone moving him to the oversized bed in Tsuna’s room. The only bed it could be; the feeling of Flame treated fabric was unmistakeable, and only Tsuna’s bed was so large and treated that way. There were others present too, beyond his Sky and his Rain, but his Flames purred, and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He’d flail later. Later when his Flames had settled and his body wasn’t humming with endorphins.

He dozed lightly for a short while, only to find himself being pressed into the mattress by the weight of another Rain. Not Takeshi, but as he opened his eyes to see his Sky being taken by the former Sun Arcobaleno, he relaxed; the Rain pinning him, face down on the mattress, felt a lot like Tsuna’s former tutor, and could therefore only be Colonello. Colonello who was even more ruthless about using his Flames to his advantage than he’d expected. They left him a limp, relaxed, boneless mess that the former Rain Arcobaleno fucked into like a jackhammer. But the man was also a sharpshooter, and his accuracy was uncanny, which meant that lightning sparked up and down his spine as his prostate protested the overstimulation. But it felt  _good_. Especially with the way his Sky’s Flames continued to wash over him and curl around his.

He also felt the moment that Tsuna finally managed to pull the Sun fucking him into their Rainbow; it settled something in his Sky’s Flames, and Hayato slid back under the waves of Flame and pleasure. He came back to find himself in possession of an inconvenient erection and absolutely no desire to move; his whine of protest at the situation was answered by Xanxus. Xanxus, who he had absolutely no idea when - or where - he’d appeared from, but who wrapped one solid, scarred and gun callused hand around his cock to hold it steady, and had taken him to the root in the space of a single breath.

Xanxus, whose own Flames lived at the surface, and who was as Storm souled as Hayato himself, and who rode him like he was single-mindedly seeking his own pleasure. He met Storm Flames with Storm, and then was met with Sky Flames that flared brilliantly beyond the man’s skin and slowly - achingly slowly - started the slide from being Dissonant with the other Flames in the room to something closer to Resonant as he chased pleasure. He faded out again as Xanxus rang another orgasm from him, the pleasure and the overload of Storm Flames wiping his consciousness away for fuck knew how long.

It returned to an even more complex combination of Sky Flames, all resonating; it also returned to his body being rearranged so that Dino - Dino whose nickname was so derived from the size of his cock and not his family’s passion for horses - could fuck him with his ridiculously thick cock. He wasn’t controlling the pace though; no that was all Kyoya’s. He could feel the Cloud’s presence behind the Sky fucking him with that monstrosity the man called his cock. It split him open, and he would have been willing to swear it had rearranged his internal organs around; but it was also so large that the stimulation to his prostate and shifted sensitive spots was almost constant. So constant that by the time the Cavallone Dino had come - also like his name sake - he’d been orgasming almost continuously for what felt like forever.

And then he was being laid beside his Sky, who curled around him and held him close, ignoring the cum seeping from his body, and not demanding anything from him but that he join him in sleep.


	3. Xanxus's PoV

The baby-Boss was late.

That was unlike him; he knew how much Xanxus hated being kept waiting, and how dangerous it was to leave him to his own devices in HQ, even after more than ten years as allies. He’d also requested Mammon’s presence, and was well aware of how much the former Mist Arcobaleno’s time cost. Squalo had accompanied them for reasons of his own, but had vanished within minutes of setting foot on the grounds of the mansion. He’d muttered something about owing a Cloud a spar, and there had been a loud crash and a gleeful “VOOOIII!” even before they’d reached the baby-Boss’s public office.

After ten minutes sat, waiting with what passed for patience, he’d gotten nosey. Within fifteen minutes, he was bored and Mammon had copied every document that looked even vaguely interesting in the room. At the half-hour point, something had caught the attention of his intuition. Not in a bad way, but in a chaotic, this’ll be fun kind of way, the way that the most entertaining Varia missions felt when he turned his intuition on them.

So he followed the traces, and Mammon followed along behind them. Not that it was hard to; whatever had distracted the baby-Boss from their meeting had him leaking his Sky Flames all over the place. He tracked them to their source, and paused in the doorway to the mansion’s master bedroom and was briefly transfixed by the scene within.

He’d still been leaning on his intuition when he’d entered the suite, and that only increased his susceptibility to the Flames that were thick in the room. The baby-Boss had only grown more powerful in the years since their battle over the Vongola rings; of course, if he’d a Cloud Secondary as well, he’d be as stupidly strong as Sawada was. He’d always been susceptible to strength, and his intuition purred much as Bester did as the debauchery of the scene flowed around him.

Two of the other former Arcobaleno, the Rain and the Sun had Tsuna and his Right Hand occupied. The Rain, Colonello, had the silver-haired bomber pinned to the bed, and was jack-hammering into him, with the kind of relentless pace that demonstrated what could only be well trained stamina. Reborn had the Decimo in his lap, and was biting at the brunette’s neck, whilst the mechanic they’d acquired after the Byakuran mess - so much more competent than Gianni; the teen had understood the mechanics of his X-guns without having to have them explained - had the baby-Boss’s cock in his mouth instead of one of his normal lollipops.

He stepped further into the room, and spotted the baby-Boss’s Rain sprawled in a chair, his cock in hand, slowly jacking himself off to the scene. Xanxus had briefly contemplated where his Rain was - the man was missing all the entertainment - but then a wicked smile had curved across his lips. His cock was showing interest and there was an unoccupied swordsman; Takeshi would make a fine substitute until his own swordsman presented himself.

The light in the swordsman’s eyes as he realised that the Varia Boss was intent on him, was suitably gratifying, and the liquid way the younger man rose from his perch -

Takeshi turned and braced himself on the chair he’d been sitting on, presenting himself to the Varia’s Sky and waited, Rain Flames coiled beneath his skin, relaxing muscles. He was expecting to be fucked; and Xanxus was happy to oblige. He popped the buttons and released his aroused cock and then spat on his hand and slicked his cock with it. He’d had the younger swordsman once or twice, after complex multi-way spars in the Varia compound, and  _knew_  he could take what he was about to do, so he gripped the man's angular hips and rammed himself into the tight, tight heat that was waiting for him. Fuck, that felt good; even if he'd prefer his Shark-trash, the Vongola Rain made an acceptable substitute.

Takeshi was tight and hot and capable of taking everything he could inflict on a willing body - and would enjoy it. He’d seen his Rain and this Rain do far worse to each other so he had no compunction about fucking him and occasionally glancing at the display on the bed. The way the swordsman pushed back against his thrusts said that he was enjoying how rough Xanxus was being with him. As did the sounds that were being ripped from his throat, a combination of needy moans and higher pitched whines when he made deliberately erratic contact with his prostate.

The roiling Sky Flames in the room tugged at his own, where they curled beneath his skin, trying to coax them out to play; it meant that he felt it when the former Sun Arcobaleno slipped into Harmony with the baby-Boss. Felt the lure of Rsonance, but ignored it for now, keeping a leash on his own Flames and instead chasing an orgasm that he caught and had him folding over the lithe body for a long moment.

He pulled free from the swordsman, and had admired the cum and blood leaking from the asshole he’d been abusing, and turned to watch the scene on the bed. He absently made use of the Storm component of his Flames to clean up the mess he’d made before it could stain his uniform.

The bodies on the bed had shifted; probably when the Sky Flames had risen to almost suffocating weight and had pulled at him. The two former Arcobalenos were wrapped around each on the floor, wrestling for dominance; he wondered which of the two of them would win, and wondered where his Mist was - he’d be amused to see their response to what was happening. The young Lightning guardian was riding his Sky, now, and the Cavallone Don had slipped into the room at some point - the fact that he’d missed that, he blamed on the distraction Takeshi had been willingly providing. Others were fucking on the other side of the bed; he could certainly feel Sun and Mist, and there was his Rain -

“VOOIII!” Who was as loud as he always was. But he had an itch and his intuition was whispering to him, so he threw the Rain he’d been fucking at his own Rain; the two of them crashed to the floor in a pile of limbs and he stripped as he crossed to the bed. The baby-Boss’s Storm was erect despite his body’s satiation, and was whining in protest at his own state.

He was a respectable size, the Storm, and he wrapped a hand around the cock; his own Flames were dancing just below his skin, being fed by the Flames that were thick in the room. Holding it steady, he sank down allowing it to split himself open until he could feel the Storm’s balls against the skin of his buttocks, and then rose gain. And thrust down and repeated, chasing pleasure, scratching the itch that lurked at his core and luxuriating in the Storm Flames that the man beneath him had lost control of. They called his own to the surface and his Sky Flames followed; they seeped out from beneath his skin and he could  _feel_ the shift as the baby-Boss’s Flames began to coax his into Resonance with his.

But the trash beneath him passed out when he came, and he refused to fuck the unconscious - that was too close to Lussuria’s perversion; so he allowed him to slip free and joined the two Rain’s on the floor; his Sword had Tsuna’s pinned, and was fucking into him, using the mess he’d left behind to slick his way, so Xanxus laid one scarred hand on the back of his neck. That was enough of a cue for his Rain to still and brace for his Sky to slide home.

He found himself caught up in the general Sky drunk state of the room then, with both Tsuna and Dino radiating harmony, there was very little he could do about it; the sensations tangling together, like the limbs in the pile that was him and the two Swords. He had taken Takeshi, and Squalo, and had pinned Tsuna at least once and fucked into him until he came; the Sky had been sucking at the marshmallow fiend’s cock at the time. His Sword had taken the opportunity to fuck his up-turned ass - and then encouraged the baby-Boss’s Rain to do the same. He’d had his Sword returned to him by Mammon, when he was done with the other Skies and their toys and he’d fallen asleep still buried to the root in his Sword, one hand fisted in the hair of his Sword’s co-conspirator, intent on keeping him close for when he woke again.


	4. Reborn PoV

He stopped in the door way to Dame-Tsuna’s private office, having been attracted by the wash of Flames that had rolled out of the room only minutes before. The Sky component of that Flame bath had curled around his own and begged them to come and play. It had made him curious; there was nothing on his ex-student’s plate that should have had him even engaging with his Flame today and his curiosity was a wicked thing.

The scene before him was unexpected; he wouldn’t have thought that Tsuna - or either of his Hands - to have had it in them to be fucking in his private office; Gokudera was splayed across his own desk, papers everywhere, quite obviously having been ridden hard, and drunk on the Flames that were saturating the room, and Yamamoto had his ex-student pinned to the book case and begging for more. Tsuna’s eyes were the brilliant orange of Hyper Dying Will Mode, and when they locked with his, he felt himself tumbling into whatever was going on.

If he was going to succumb, to be dragged into this, then -

With so much of his former student’s Flame saturating the room, he felt the moment Tsuna came again, and strode into the room and took him from the wobbling Takeshi. He still wanted a bed, and if he remembered correctly -

The Sun Flames he directed at the bookcase were sufficient to activate the mechanism he thought he’d remembered existing and he stumbled through into the mansion’s master bedroom. There was already a Sun, in there, but he was safe, was his Dame-student’s, meant he could take the Sky who was singing with tension, with Harmony, with need. Need that Reborn could answer.

Ryohei had obviously been caught up in what was going on almost as soon as he’d stepped into the room with Tsuna, and he was bemused to see that in the space of the time it had taken to strip off his suit and leave it folded out of the way that his former-student had his lips wrapped around the other Sun’s cock. The still petite Sky was doing his damnedest to swallow it whole, and it left that beautiful ass exposed. Made it clear that his Rain had used him well, and that meant he could do  _this_.

He speared into his former student, his Flames licking over his skin to match those his victim were radiating, and felt the muscles clamp tight around him in response. He’d have to remember that application of his Flames, but right now -

He thrust, and it made Tsuna squeak around his throat full of cock; that squeak was clearly enough to send the other Sun over the edge though, which meant that his student was distracted from him by the need to not drown; he understood it as he was personally familiar with exactly how much cum a frustrated Sun could produce, but that didn’t mean he  _appreciated_  being ignored when he had his cock buried in the person ignoring him.

Leaning back, he kept Tsuna firmly in place where he wanted him, and gestured for someone to suck his now exposed Sky’s cock; the blonde haired mechanic they’d acquired in the aftermath of the mess with Byakuran was happy to comply - and when had so many others ...

The muscles clamped round his cock twitched, and he returned his full attention to the body in his lap, enjoying each tiny muscle movement as the Sky in his lap squirmed under his and Spanner’s combined ministrations. He laid sucking, marking bites along the exposed neck until it was bright red and bruised. This was his Sky, almost more so than the Cavallone Sky; he’d broken him open, caught his Flames alight again, and shaped them into this glorious, brilliant bonfire, this all encompassing Sky who could pull anyone into his reach, even other Skies.

The rhythmic contractions of the Sky in his lap - his Sky, and when had that become true? - pulled his own orgasm from him, and his Flames caught; blazed so high that he couldn’t fight it when Tsuna was pulled from his lap even as Tsuna pulled him into full Harmony with himself. It left him feeling punch drunk, and he lay there, just breathing, with his eyes shut and listening to what was going on around him.

Something pressed, mercilessly to his lips, and he opened his mouth without thinking, only to find it full of tentacle. Tentacle that pushed into his throat and swelled when he tried to bite it, and then there was another, slick with something, forcing itself into virgin territory, and he couldn’t - there was a flare of panic, despite the familiarity of the Flames possessing him. Then there was pressure against the spot he’d known about intellectually and a familiar laugh and a more familiar voice that whispered “who’d have thought?” as he twitched from the pleasure, and two more tentacles pushed in and he couldn’t breath around the tentacle in his throat and the thrusting mass in his ass and the Flames that swirled around him. The pleasure stole the world from him, rang the kind of pleasure from him that wanted to make him beg his previous partners for forgiveness if they hadn’t felt this and left him empty.

He was a panting, open overwhelmed mess on the thick carpet, and then there was a cock pressing in, Flames soothing and he melted beneath the former Rain Arcobaleno and he was being taken again. The effect of the Rain Flames made it feel good, without overwhelming the way the tentacles had and he recovered enough that when his ass was filled with cum for a second time, he could pin the inconsiderate Rain who’d been fucking him and fuck him right back.

But that left him exposed, and open, and dripping cum; an open invitation that was answered by roaring Flames that seared him. Another Sky, familiar, so familiar, another that he’d shaped and had honed into a man capable of resurrecting his Familiga pressed against his Flames and pushed into his body. Thick, solid heat, so big that it hurt despite how well used he was. So sore, but the pain was good, and he was so drunk on the Sky Flames and Harmony - he’d harmonised; how had that happened - that he pushed back until there was no more of the cock to take. It hurt; not the sharp pain of a gun shot, but the dull ache of well used muscles, and the Sky above him chuckled lowly and  _moved_. It felt like they were trying to turn him inside out and rearrange his guts, but there was dragging friction across the surface of his prostate, and that shot fire up his spine and made it curl deep in his gut, and then it was all pleasure.

The Flames surrounding him seeped under his skin, resonating in Harmony with the Sky he’d already accepted and then the knot of pleasure at his centre burst again, and there was a Second Sky that accepted him and he faded out again.

The world came back into focus again with the red-haired genius that - the thought didn’t matter, not when he could roll them beneath him, and drive into hot, tight willing flesh. Flesh that rippled around him and wailed as he reasserted his dominance; a Sun that could almost match him, if only it would believe in itself, whose Flames were -  _there_. He thrust and reached with Flames amplified by his new Skies and the Sun beneath him bloomed into something that could also bond to one of the Skies in the room and he rode the edge of the resulting orgasm until he passed out again, sprawled over the redhead beneath him.


	5. Dino's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight incestual overtones in this one, now I've read back over it; despite the fact that Dino is fucking Tsuna, he's still mentally referring to him as his little brother.

He'd eaten at the Vongola Estate that morning; it wasn’t something he did very often, but there was something amusing about the cheerful chaos that was the tenth generation’s breakfast table, and he cherished the fact that he was one of the rare individuals that was allowed to see Tsuna and his Guardians pre-caffeine and pre-Reborn-enforced-sartorial-elegance. This morning’s breakfast had been quieter than most; Tsuna was still asleep, Gokudera apparently chained to his desk already and with Kyoya present - thanks to his and Squalo’s promise of an  _almost_  no holds barred sparring match once the Varia’s Sword had arrived - Takeshi, Lambo and Ryohei weren’t particularly inclined to make extraneous noise. Not if it would bring down an angry Skylark upon them.

It meant that he was able to have a few minutes of his lover to himself in the training room, before the arrival of the Shark - heralded by his customary loud “VOOOOIII!” - with Kyoya willing to allow him a handful of biting kisses that heralded a hopeful outcome for their spar - no matter who won.

He’d been watching the two of them - Kyoya and Squalo - sparring, looking for an opening to see if he could snatch one of his lover’s tonfas from him with his whip, when they'd both stiffened, dropped their respective weapons back into their Mist bindings, and looked at him.

He reached out with his Sky Flames to see if he could feel what had drawn their attention. It was an art he was still trying to master, the possibility something that had been suggested to him by the fact that no one could sneak up on his lover. It meant that he’d only previously tried it around people he trusted, and non-Flame Actives, as it left his own Flames reaching for them for the rest of the day. A disconcerting sensation for him, given that every Element he’d ever wanted to harmonise with had already belonged to someone else, and not one he relished if the other party was -

It meant he was wide open, actively seeking the taste of the world around him when the tidal bore of Sky Flames that had intoxicated Kyoya and Squalo smashed into him, carrying Tsuna's arousal and need and it was flavoured with his Storm's submission; they tangled with his Flames, already in a receptive state, and whipped both them and his low level arousal from the sparring into a conflagration.

Which meant that when the two other men’s smiles turned wicked and they made to move towards him, visibly aroused and obviously intent on debauching him, that rather than using his whip on them, he dropped it and allowed them to press him between them; between whipcord lean bodies - one his own height, and one a good five inches shorter.

Dropped to his knees, and leaned into the prosthetic hand that tangled in his hair; deliberately exposed his throat to the vicious Cloud in front of him to bite. The man obliged and he shuddered blissfully at the white hot pain. Took it as the silver haired swordsman knelt behind him and pressed fingers coated in Rain Flames to his asshole. Not that he needed them with a demanding and talented Cloud wielder in his bed; the man had a devious sense of humor, and when he’d realised just how well equipped Dino was, had shown him just what could be done with his Flame. Short of using his actual Sword to fuck him, there was no damage that Squalo could do that he couldn’t heal.

Except he couldn’t demand that Squalo just stick his damn cock in him, because Kyoya’s teeth were still in the meat of his neck and his fingers were being presented to him to suck at. And that meant that the Cloud wanted his cock buried in him as soon as possible.

The teeth were gone from his neck, though he could still feel the blood as it trickled from the bite, and then there were lips wrapped around his cock; Kyoya’s lips. Practised lips, that slid down the length of his cock, easily deep-throating him on the first attempt. The action was repeated two or three times, and then Squalo was stabbing into him, and the lips were gone.

He fell forward, onto hands and knees, head bent back by the grip the swordsman still maintained in his hair. He’d conditioned his body too well to find it as painful as that kind of dry entry should have been, instead it had sent a spike of pleasure through him that had caught his blood on fire. Squalo hadn’t even done more than breach him, and he was panting and pushing back, wanting more from his old friend.

And then Kyoya was beneath him, taking him with the ease of long practise, and he was pressed between his lover and his former lover and it was good. And then both men moved and it got even better. Squalo stabbed into him, and he slid deeper into Kyoya in response; Kyoya squeezing around in him in response to each slow shuddering thrust. Cloud Flames flickered over the tonfa wielder's skin, allowing him to take the weight of the two men that pressed down on him.

The Shark  _knew_  that he could take what he was inflicting; had known how much of a masochist he was since they’d both been teens; and knew that masochism had only worsened under Reborn’s tutelage.

He whined, needing something; in another time, and another place, it would have been a second bite from the Cloud he had coaxed into his bed. One, perhaps accompanied by spasming heat and his partner’s obvious pleasure, to bring him to completion. In this moment, with Kyoya beneath him, out of position, he needed something else. Needed pain to match the pleasure, and Squalo  _provided_.

Steel bit into his throat, Mist-bound Sword re-materialising in Squalo’s hand as he fucked into him with short punishing strokes that made insistent contact with his prostate - and he was lost to the incredible friction, the heat surrounding his cock and the steel that split him open. His early surrender to pleasure earned him a hissed threat from the Cloud beneath him; a threat that was redoubled, when the man beneath him realised the Sword had cum as well.

Then their positions were reversed; he still wasn’t clear how - and Squalo was replaced by Kyoya; the Cloud’s cock sliding in easily thanks to the cum the Rain had filled with him, and then swelling inexorably, and Kyoya was biting at his chest, and Squalo was pressing his half-hard cock to his lips.

He sucked on it greedily, desperate for the contrast in sensation to the way Kyoya was trying to rip him open. Not that he could; Dino's Secondary Flame was Sun, and years of clumsiness and Reborn had made it a very strong Secondary indeed. But that didn’t stop the Cloud trying when he was in a vicious mood. He was rewarded by Squalo’s cock returning to full hardness; which made it easier to take it further and further until he was fucking his own throat on the man’s cock even as his body spasmed and protested around the beast that his lover was currently reaming him with.

And then the cock in his mouth was gone and he was wailing as his abused ass was filled with the ridiculous amount of cum his lover thought was appropriate when he was in this kind of mood; there was so much of it that he would be willing to swear it gave him a belly, at least until it had all leaked out again. But the sensation, especially accompanied by the bites Kyoya had decorated his chest with, had him slipping over into the kind of orgasm that left the world blurry.

Perhaps that’s why when it returned to focus, he was being fucked by an unfamiliar cock; not as large as the monstrosity his lover had been using on him, but close to his own size, and as his unconscious state had meant his Flames hadn’t been able to undo all of the damage yet, the punishing pace that was being set just felt good. And he luxuriated in it, even it wasn’t enough to actually make him cum. It let him drop back into the boiling mess of Flames that filled the room, just in time to feel the shock of his former tutor harmonising with his little brother. That had surprised him; he would have been willing to bet that Reborn’s ability to harmonise had been broken by the Arcobaleno’s curse.

The pulse of Sun Flames that followed tugged and pulled at his own, and he found his body responding, clenching so tightly around the cock that was working his ass that the friction ached and burned, and he was filled with cum for the third time.

It dripped down his thighs, a messy mix, as he crossed to where his little brother and the Sun Arcobaleno were, and flopped onto the bed next to him. His brother’s Lightning was kneeling over him, and he murmured instructions to him; coached the young Bovino into riding his Boss. His soft, lyrical instructions were having an intriguing effect on both of the younger men, and then Tsuna reached out his hand and he guided it to his cock. The touch of skin on skin, both alight with Sky Flames was electric, and he jacked himself slowly, and allowed his voice to keep rolling over them until Lambo came, shuddering and was lifted away by one of the Mists in the room.

He couldn’t resist Tsuna, then, all shivery and wrecked, Reborn’s cum leaking from him and Sky Flames alight in his eyes and his arms open to him. Couldn’t resist pushing his heavy cock into his little brother’s lithe form, despite resistance; couldn’t resist matching his Flames to Tsuna’s and even Xanxus and Byakuran’s as they hung so very heavy in the room. Resistance was overcome with the help of an unfamiliar Rain, and he was buried to the root in his fellow Sky and it felt  _even better_  when their combined Flames boiled away the Rain’s touch. He could feel his little brother’s passage clinging to him, resisting his withdrawal, and then he pushed his legs up onto his shoulders, folding the smaller man in half beneath him, and allowing him even deeper. So deep that he wasn’t sure how Tsuna was taking it, but he was and damn it felt good.

The fact that he could feel how much Tsuna was enjoying it, could feel it in the Harmony that was resonating with his own, that was wrapping around him, binding him even more tightly to the Vongola Decimo than their self-proclaimed siblingship could, that made him semi-delirious; made him fill the little Decimo with a flood of his cum, then drop to his knees to take him in his mouth. His lover, Tsuna’s Cloud, sliding into his place, and fucked his cum deeper into the little Sky; their combined efforts brought him to completion to again, and then there was the smiling Vongola Rain and Sun tugging Tsuna away from them, intent on having him themselves.

It was Reborn there, beneath him, wide open and his for the taking; Flames as open as his ass. His ass so saturated in Rain Flames that he could just slide in, and Flames so welcoming that he could nest there, the same way Tsuna had; could wrap this Sun around himself and pull him into his smaller Sky that sheltered beneath that of his little brother, who was All-Encompassing. Could sate his desire to have the man where he could reach him, finally.

It was Kyoya’s mouth, and it was the slender cock, diamond hard and crackling with Lightning that slid into his ass and tortured him into half-drowning his Cloud; and the shock as he realised that his lover was in fact his Cloud, too.

It was the overstimulation of Lightning to his prostate and then having Tsuna’s Storm manhandled beneath him to rut into, and Kyoya wrecking his ass again.

It was Sky Flames so thick, and so heavy that he was beyond delirious, and capable, finally of welcoming people into his Sky; it was Squalo sliding down his cock and beneath his skin, and finally, finally his.


	6. Kyoya's PoV

The Flames swirled over him, tasting of the Omnivore. They dug claws into his own Flames and wrenched them from his control, inflamed the instincts he normally kept tight rein on, but had allowed to surface for this sparring match with the Varia’s Sword and his Haneuma. If not for the edge of pleasure and hunger, he’d have continued the spar, gone for his opponents, with something bordering on a death wish; but the Cavallone had taught him another response to this, when he wanted his opponent alive for another sparring match. He dropped his tonfas back into their bindings; always within reach, nested in the Mist Secondary he’d prised open, and exchanged a look with his sparring partner. He knew that the man had had his Haneuma before him, and he longed to use his tonfas to smash the man into insensibility, but the Omnivore would disapprove -

His presence meant they could press the Cavallone between them. Could force the man to his knees; meant there was someone else to hold him in place, while he made his lover bleed for opening himself up to this. Not that he needed an excuse to bite him that hard; not when he tasted so good and he healed so very easily. He sucked at the wound he’d made and pressed fingers to the Sky’s mouth. His lover knew what that meant, and he sucked them sloppily.

He shucked his trousers single-handed and then popped the ridiculous buttoned jeans the Don insisted on, and fished out the man’s cock, already starting to swell to his full - and very impressive - proportions. He bent to his self appointed task, ignoring the loud Varia assassin who was opening Dino to wrap his lips around the monster he was  _very_  well acquainted with; it swelled in his mouth, but he’d learnt to deep throat it and did whilst rapidly stretching himself to take it up his ass. He knew he could do so, and therefore he would; that sort of self-knowledge and absolute belief meant that Mist Flames could be used to do impossible things.

Impossible things like take the cock that he was pushing back onto raw; could impale himself on it’s full length in a single backwards thrust without tearing himself. It had taken hours of Dino working him open for him to take it the first time he did; the older man had fisted him, had rearranged his guts with hand and Flame before he’d finally slid into his body, and he’d left him a shivering wreck who’d been limping for days. Not that it had stopped him beating any Herbivore who’d looked at him even slightly oddly in the same time frame; nor had it stopped him returning to his lover and demanding to be taken again and again until he could do it without preparation and without showing signs of it before hand.

He snarled as the cock he was impaled on pulsed once and twice and he felt the wet heat that said his lover had already cum; he’d wanted more time to enjoy the cock up his ass; wasn’t even close to coming himself. Rolling free of the pile of men he was at the bottom of, and pushing his lover down when he could rut in him till he’d found his own satisfaction was easy; the Varia’s Sword had opened Dino for him, and he could push home and fuck his frustration out on him. In fact - his lips curled into something that no one would mistake for a smile - he let his Flames flood into his cock, matched them against the Sun Flames that his lover subconsciously used on himself and grew it till it matched the monster that had been reaming him open and bit at the chest that was his to scar. It wasn’t as if his lover could complain; his mouth was rather occupied by Superbi cock, so he took his pleasure.

Propagating his cum was a dirty trick, but it was the kind of dirty trick that made his lover pass out from pleasure he shoved the silver-haired swordsman out of the way, wanting to hear the Cavallone wail, and the sound pleased him; as did the way the man’s flat abdomen bulged briefly when he filled him and the way he clenched down desperately, trying to contain his gift.

He slung his unconscious lover - who was dripping messily now he’d passed out - over his shoulder, and followed the lure the Omnivore had sent out. It led him to the Omnivore’s lair, where there were others mating. He dropped his Haneuma in the lap of the Sun he was allied to; he’d seen the man in the changing room frequently enough to know he’s appreciate the man’s open state, and pounced on the swordsman who’d had the temerity to top his Bucking Horse without permission  _and_  allowed the man to cum before Kyoya.

The swordsman had been quietly observing, and hadn’t expected to find himself pinned to the wall; he’d snarled and spat, but he just put that hair to good use. The man had a good five inches in height, but that was easy enough to compensate for. The way he arched when he drove into him was just encouragement, as were the pheromones and Flames thick in the room.

He felt rather than saw the Omnivore pull his former tutor into Harmony with them; but it dragged his orgasm from him without his consent, and he pushed the Varia Sword away in disgust, only to find himself being pulled to the ground by the noisy Herbivore he  _mostly_  tolerated and covered; they were both slick, and he spread his legs, allowing Ryohei to jack hammer into him. He melted beneath the other man’s brutality, and there was the orgasm by penetration he’d been craving earlier,  _finally_.

He lay there enjoying the afterglow for a long, long moment, and then he could feel another tug on his Flames as his lover was tugged into the Omnivore’s Sky with him; it made his Flames perk up in interest, which probably explained how he got to the bed and slid into the Omnivore, who hissed and was so slick and open that he couldn’t resist trying to break him with Cloud-fuelled strength.

And then it was the former Rain Arcobaleno that caught his attention, and he was making use of him as well, matching his pace to that of the Cavallone as he moulded his former tutor to himself and burrowed into the man; the Rain pushed back into him with enthusiasm that he matched, testing his strength against that of the man. He won, but it was a close match, and he rewarded the Rain beneath him so much cum that it had squirted out around his last few thrusts and then left him to the second of his former colleague; the Mist who annoyed him so much had whispered an idea in his mind that was too tempting.

His Sky had taken his overly well-endowed lover, and himself and his equally well endowed Sun in quick succession, and the Mist wanted to see just how much he could take and that idea tickled his fancy, which explained why he had Tsuna in his lap, in a mimicry of the position the Sun Arcobaleno had assumed earlier, and there were lotus blossoms pushing in as well and then Tsuna was wailing and coming round them, so full that he just kept spasming until Kyoya had taken pity on him and came. (Even if the only reason he had was the lotus blossom that had pushed into him, and he would deny that had happened).

It was kneeling and sucking on his Haneuma, pushing himself to take that monster down his throat again, and the realisation that this was his Sky too, that the man was embedded in his soul the same way the Omnivore was, and the tidal wave of cum that he’d had to swallow to stop himself drowning, and that filled his belly and it was pushing back into his lover determined to wreck him all over again in vengeance for his attempt to bind a Cloud, and his pleasure as the man shivered beneath him and took his Rage and pulled him in anyway, and it was the Sky Flames so thick that he succumbed to them, and fell into oblivion with one final, violent orgasm.


	7. Mukuro's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dubious consent in this chapter. More dubious that "there's a Mad Science Made Them Do It orgy going on" anyway. Also Mukuro is being Mukuro, with all the creepiness that implies.

His little Chrome had tried to hide her plot with the Giglio Nero Donna from him, but she'd failed; she'd struck a hard bargain though, which had only intrigued him more. His Chrome-nee was coming into the rest of the potential he'd been so sure she had.

It was why he'd herded the Sun and Lightning guardians into Tsuna's suite with him; it was why he hadn't been surprised when the Sky Flames had washed over him and tried to drag him down the first time, or the fact that it carried Storm Flames with it.

It was why the incongruity of Ryohei bending over for the Bovino brat and the way Bovino brat rutted into his willing recipient didn't shake his grasp on his Flames, nor did the second wave of Flames that reeked of Sky and Rain.

It meant that he could watch in amusement as the former Sun Arcobaleno stumbled into the room, and then laugh when the two Suns speared his Sky between them. It meant that when he felt the Varia’s Sky enter the room, he was waiting for Mammon; for his mirror and his very favourite toy. It meant he could pounce, and tangle them in his lotus blossoms, and get the upper hand over them; and he mentally thanked his little Chrome-nee who was spying on them all.

It meant that he was ready for the tentacles that were Mammon’s response, could use the openings they offered him, till he overwhelmed them; could tangle them up, and slide lotus blossoms into tight heat and dominate them for once. Except that his attention slipped long enough for there to be tentacles breaching him; filling his body to overflowing from both ends and fucking him; he retaliated by trying to get his blossoms to meet in the middle, to swell and fill every available space. It left them both arching in a tangle of tentacles and lotus blossoms, movement visible beneath their skin as each tried to overwhelm the other.

The third wave of Sky Flames from his little puppet-to-be, the ones that accompanied the tugging of the Sun Arcobaleno into their Rainbow did catch him by surprise with it’s strength and dragged something like an orgasm from him; it disrupted both his and Mammon’s Flames, briefly, and they ended up both panting, staring at each other.

Byakuran made the mistake of flickering into the room in that moment; between the two of them, and the two of them exchanged grins, and then they had the marshmallow addict pinned between them, tangled up in their tentacles and lotus blossoms. He owed the man, and he was quite happy to take his pound of flesh in this fashion; his clothes were a semi permanent Mist construct and dispelling them allowed him to push into the white-haired Sky that Mammon was kind enough to hold open for himself.

He would rut there until the pleasure took him and he emptied himself out into the body beneath him; but not before he’d captured that little red-haired genius who still shied away from the man who was suppose to be his Sky and who was responsible for all Chrome’s trauma in the future that never was and “man” handle him into place beneath said Sky. Shiochi squirmed so beautifully, bound in his lotus blossoms and speared like a butterfly in a lepidopterist's case on the marshmallow addict’s cock; he hoped Chrome-nee was appreciating the scene he had created. The whines and moans that were vibrating his blossoms certainly suggested that his victims were.

But they were boring him now, now that he’d tested their limits and made them both fuck for his amusement, and he looked across at the bed; looking for someone else to play with. Perhaps -

There was the Sun Arcobaleno, and his current partner in crime would rather enjoy this, wouldn’t they? The man was just laying there, panting and punch drunk on Harmony, and making no attempt to do anything; that practically invited a Mist’s attention, especially during an orgy. He brought the man’s situation to Mammon’s attention; and they had smiles, and then there was a race on; a race to see who could stuff the man full first. That had been a draw; and he’d laughed when he’d realised that they’d breached virgin territory, simultaneously. That the Greatest Hitman had never been bent over and fucked; never swallowed a cock before, and the two of them had made him take - and enjoy - tentacles. He’d never be the same again, especially as it just drove them to make sure they pleasured him to within an inch of unconsciousness.

And there was the little Bovino. Not so little now, and so very resistant to damage; he was folded over their shared Sky, and it was the matter of a moment to get the man’s attention and lift the limp form from his Sky. A shared look with the other Mist present, and the slick open state of the body in their hands had them competing to see what they could get the teen to take. He was resistant to damage; Mukuro marvelled. He might even manage to take both the Cavallone Don and the Vongola's Sun simultaneously and enjoy it if they prepared him properly. He made a mental note to catch him the three of them in an illusion at some point - once he’d taken control of Tsuna, perhaps - and test that theory out.

Speaking of theories of that nature, there was his Sky, all messy and open on the bed. His Sky who had enjoyed the attentions of the Cavallone Don and Ryohei, and Kyoya doing something intriguing with his Flames in quick succession; he left Mammon to play with Lambo and whispered a suggestion to Kyoya. A suggestion that had earned him a carnivore’s grin, and the knowledge that the body of his puppet was very, very mouldable. He managed to get half-a-dozen lotus blossom tendrils in alongside that very large cock Kyoya had decided he needed. (The fact that it had also left Kyoya exposed so he could fuck him with the blossoms too, was just the icing on the cake. Very, very tasty icing. He would have to capture the man when he -)

He cursed as he realised his little experiment and Mammon’s occupation elsewhere had left him exposed; exposed to Ryohei, who had a score to settle with him, and his mastery over his blossoms deserted him as the Sun pinned him to the floor, and distracted him. Thoroughly. Thoroughly. Too thoroughly; he fucked him through his orgasm and had him shivering and Flame drunk, and then encouraged the Bovino Brat to take him. He suppose he deserved that; he had rather abused him earlier.

(He would get Chrome, and her pretty little Sky accomplice for this. Nothing too gruesome, though. His little Chrome-nee had managed to fool him after all. Perhaps she and Yuni would enjoy a Vongola-style aphrodisiac?)


	8. Takeshi's PoV

He pushed open the door to Tsuna and Hayato-kun’s private office; intent on delivering the documents in his hand. They were the ones that Tsuna would need for his meeting with Xanxus later that morning. Except that he dropped them when he realised what he was looking at. Realised that Tsuna had the prickly silver-haired bomber bent over the man’s own desk, had his cock buried in Hayato so deep that he was pressing the taller man into the desk, and Hayato was clawing at the wood with hands that sparked with Storm Flames. Could feel it when Tsuna wrapped him in Sky Flames and fed him his  _hunger_.

Hunger that reminded him of his desire to match himself to Squalo; to spar with Xanxus despite knowing that it would, always, end with him kneeling and a gun to his forehead. Hunger unexpected from Tsuna; that swept through him and caught his Flames a fire and offered the Sky in front of him to him as his to take.

And there was Hayato’s mouth, open and grumbling and he’d been wondering what that mouth would look like wrapped around his cock since the day Gokudera had walked into the classroom he’d shared with Tsuna and tried to intimidate their shared Sky. So he shucked his clothes; dropped them in the doorway, and had walked across the room and taken that mouth.

He was right; that was a very, very pretty sight.

(Though it did leave him with an insidious question; was Hayato related to the Rain he liked to fight so very, very much? Their hair felt - and looked - the same when he held their heads to allow him to fuck their throats, and they felt so very similar …)

And then there were Sky Flames breaking over him, and Hayato was choking on him, so he pulled out of the bomber’s mouth and stalked round the desk to pin Tsuna to that ridiculous bookcase. His Sky was so petite that it was easy to lift him, position himself and then allow him to slide down. He was kind though, aware that Tsuna rarely played anywhere near as hard as he did with the Varia and used his Rain Flame to ease his entry.

But perhaps he needn’t have done. The way Tsuna wailed and flexed around him as he fucked him said that perhaps he should have done this sooner; should have pinned his Sky down and demonstrated just how good a stress reliever eight inches of cock could be when properly applied. It certainly made his visits to the Varia compound relaxing. And the way Tsuna  _came_? That was practically a religious experience that pulled his own orgasm from him. He  _flooded_ his Sky.

Then his Sky was being peeled from him and he almost called his sword from it’s Mist binding before he realised it was Reborn taking Tsuna from him; a Reborn whose eyes were as hungry as his and whose Flames danced with their intent. He stumbled after him, and folded into one of the chairs in Tsuna’s bedroom. He’d enjoy the spectacle until the hunger took him again.

And that hunger  _roared_  back to life when Xanxus walked into the room. Xanxus of the Sky and the Storm and he shivered in memory of the three times he’d submitted to the Varia Boss in the same way as his spars with Squalo ended. He rose from the chair he’d been sitting in and deliberately turned his back on the man; a risky action and allowed his Rain Flames to curl beneath his skin in the way Squalo had taught him. His actions were rewarded with Xanxus’s cock and  _kami_  the man knew how to use it. Knew how hard he could fuck him and  _did_  and he allowed the moans and whines that bubbled up to spill from his throat, greedy for more.

Felt it when Xanxus paused briefly as Tsuna pulled Reborn into Harmony with him, but then fucked into him even more brutally, chasing one pleasure away with another that left him rung out and limp. Left him leaking a mixture of blood and cum and then threw him at Squalo; a Squalo equally naked and well fucked, and whom he could push into and rut out the orgasm Xanxus had denied him.

Could rut into the man’s loose hole and wonder who had already been there. Melt as another cock, and heavy, heavy Rain Flames, stronger than either his or Squalo’s pressed into him and fucked him into the man beneath him; rode him into completion, and through it till his back was arching with the overstimulation and he was being filled again. Then he was chasing those Flames as they lifted from him and speared into Tsuna’s former tutor; was rutting into yet another hole that rapidly becomes slick and so easy to fill, high on the Flames in the room, and the way the Skies were all falling into Resonance with each other.

Then there was Ryohei, Ryohei who had him, then took him into his body so cheerfully and with whom he pounced on Tsuna; Tsuna who he’d fucked all the way back at the beginning of this, and who now slid so easily into his body; who filled him to the brim with Sky Flames when he came and pulled him into even tighter Harmony with him. And there was Squalo unoccupied, and pulled the older swordsman to him, only for Squalo to pin him and then be pinned by Xanxus; and there was the confused tangle of them and two other Skies, and the little red-head that one of them so adored; he’d returned the early fucking from Xanxus in that pile and enjoyed it thoroughly, and then he been ridden into unconscious by a third Sky (it left him one short of the full set, but he suspected that if he asked nicely Squalo would arrange for him to have the fourth) whilst Xanxus’s calloused hand tangled in his hair held him close to where his fellow swordsman was pinned beneath the scarred Sky’s sleeping form.


	9. Shiochi's PoV

He was blaming Byakuran. Fuck that, he was going to kill the demented, marshmallow craving Sky. It had to be his fault; everything crazy he got dragged into was Byakuran’s fault in the end. It was the only thing that could possibly explain how he’d ended up in some kind of Flame-fuelled orgy. Worse, the Flames were eating at his perceptions, softening and blunting his initial desire to escape, making it seem normal, and easy and like he should be wrapped around one of the others in the room. Like he should be being taken the way Tsuna was being taken by his former tutor -

 

Then Spanner was there, his friend - his partner-in-crime - now and in the future that they’d all striven so hard to avert, and he was being pressed down onto soft carpet by him, and that was Spanner’s cock rubbing against his, through both of their clothes, and he gave up on control; allowed himself to be stripped, to be turned over, to be licked open by that incredible tongue of Spanner’s - he took it back, the lollipops were good for something. And then there was fire and friction and he was so fucking full and it felt so much better than his fingers ever had. It was his Flames, the Flames he’d worked so hard to Seal away bubbling in his blood, so close to hand. It was pleasure, and pain, and, and, and.

 

He mewled and whimpered beneath Spanner, clawing at him, wondering why he’d waited so very long for this. Why hadn’t future him succumbed to Byakuran? The bastard had set out enough lures for him, and he would have made it very, very good; the Sky in question was nothing if not thorough at what ever he set his mind to. Then there was a hand wrapped round his cock and he was cumming, clamping down on the insistent intrusion in his gut, a knot of pleasure that released and subsumed him and there was Spanner spilling into him, wet heat filling him and he moaned in something like pleasure, and like pain and lay there limp as Spanner withdrew, summoned to wrap that talented mouth around Tsuna’s cock.

 

He was still panting, overwhelmed by pleasure when lotus blossoms wrapped around him and tugged him beneath another body, this one wrapped all around by tentacles, and then there was another cock, bigger than Spanner’s pushing into his newly tried hole and he flailed in his bindings as he realised it was the Sky he’d just been thinking about - except that there could be no flailing and no wailing - not with the way he was cocooned in lotus blossoms, and when he tried, his mouth was being stuffed full of sweet flowers that made him feel drowsy and relaxed. They fucked his throat, filled it and he drank of them. And there was something pushing into his cock, fucking into it and that should hurt, he knew it should hurt, that that wasn’t an entry hole, but all it did was feel good, especially when it brushed across something deep inside him as the same thing was speared by the cock inside him and he squirmed, and took it. And then there was more slickness inside him and the blossoms were gone and all he could do was whimper on the carpet, bereft and leaking and unanchored.

 

Except there was Tsuna’s Sun, and he was covering him, anchoring him, pushing into his body, even bigger than the man who once had been (would be again, his internal voice whispered) his Sky. And Spanner was sliding beneath him, murmuring words of praise, telling him how good he’d looked wrapped up and fucked by their Sky and it made him whimper, and oh God, there was tightness around his cock as Spanner, already open and leaking himself guided him into his body and he had to muffle his orgasm in his friend’s shoulder and then he was whimpering as he felt yet more cum leaking from him once Ryohei withdrew. Was he suppose to leak slick like a women?

 

And then there was another body being dropped next to him, and Spanner was still squirming beneath him and there was a new intrusion into his body, that crackled with Lightning the way Spanner did sometimes when he was really, really into his something connected with his Moscas. Spanner kissed him, swallowed the scream when that Lightning made contact with his prostate and took his erratic thrusts as he was driven over the edge; then they’d swapped places and Spanner was trying the same trick; being talked through it by the soft Italian of the young Vongola Lightning at the base of their pile, and it was vivid pleasure pain that crackled through him and overwhelmed him, and had him filling the Bovino.

 

Then there was Byakuran again, and he was being dragged into the pile of Skies and their Rains on the floor, and he was taking Xanxus, Xanxus who terrified him, but merely pressed into him and was surprisingly gentle - but definite, and demanding and who rang him out whilst he wrapped his mouth around a cock that could only be Byakuran with the way it tasted marshmallow sweet. And when he was done, one of the Rains was there, using him, dragging him down into Tranquility, and leaving him open for the Sun that felt like him to push into.

 

The Sun that pushed into him with more than just flesh, whose Flames _roared_  and snarled and shattered the Seal he’d put on himself after the memories had come, and then were so very gleeful when he was free and aflame; and then there was his Sky, the man he’d denied wanting reaching out for him and he went, and slid into him, and coiled himself inside those brilliant, brilliant Flames, carving out a space for himself, and accepting the harmony that even his future self had only had a pale shadow of. Took out all his hopeless, helpless anger on the body beneath him until there was nothing else left but that harmony.


	10. Squalo's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware tentacles. Mammon has joined Mukuro in the being creepy stakes; tentacles really aren't suppose to be able to run through the whole human body.

“VOOOOOIII!” he’d bounced into their designated training room itching for the fight he’s been promised, and was rewarded by a snarling Hibari coming straight at him with his tonfas a-blaze and a Cavallone that was positively outraged, judging by the Sky Flames his whip was coated with. Had he disrupted a make-out session? Judging by the state of Dino’s lips, yes.

He cackled and threw himself into the fight; the two of them were almost as fun as facing off with a horny Xanxus. Except that was when there were Sky Flames, neither Dino’s nor his Boss’s slamming into them, a never ending wave that transmuted his normal battle-lust into something that he hadn’t vented on the Bucking Horse since they were both teens.

But that didn’t mean that he didn’t know exactly how to deal with the situation; and apparently the Vongola Cloud did too. Both dropped their weapons - into matching Mist bindings, he noted, and then they pressed the Sky present between them. He grabbed hold of that ridiculous blonde hair - not that he could talk with his waist length silver - with his prosthetic hand and forced him to kneel. Dino’s actions - including leaning into that tight grip, and the way the Cloud bit at him only confirmed his memories of the man being a masochist.

He was still kind enough to prepare him, at least a little before stabbing into him; it gave the Cloud enough time to sink down, ready to take the horse-cock Dino had insisted was all natural even at fifteen. Squalo was still convinced that was an abuse of his Flame, some how. He didn’t want to know the mechanism, but the Cloud took it like he was made for it and he fucked them both until Dino was whining, and then his smile was that of his namesake as he held his Mist-bound Sword to his throat and he was stabbing into the man’s prostate.

He dropped the Sword back into it’s binding as Dino came around him, dragging his own orgasm from him; that that earned him a string of curses from the Cloud beneath them both just amused him. At least until Cloud-augmented strength had him shoved off, and Hibari was shoving into a panting Dino - and fuck, was he trying to rip the Cavallone Don apart? Hibari’s cock was visibly inflating until it stretched him impossible wide and he could see it’s shape beneath Dino’s abs. But his old friend was thoroughly enjoying himself, so he just shrugged and made use of that mouth.

He was still as good a cock-sucker as Squalo remembered; perfectly capable of allowing Squalo to fuck his throat like it was his ass, which he did. At least until a tonfa connected with his skull and he was shoved away, dazed; as a small consolation he did get to watch, eyes wide as Dino inflated briefly like something out of hentai anime when the Cloud came. Exactly how much cum was made obvious when the Cloud slung the now unconscious Don over his shoulder and walked out of the training room, and it positively gushed from the blonde with each step.

He followed, helplessly in their wake, his Flames and his libidio in complete concurrency about him doing so. He walked into the bedroom mere moments after Hibari, who had dropped a rousing Dino into the lap - onto the cock of - the Vongola Sun and was admiring the sight - across the room - of Xanxus going at Takeshi like he was trying to break him.

He shouldn’t have allowed himself to be distracted, though. Not with the way the Cloud had cursed him out earlier; he was pinned to the wall by the man, his hair and height used against him. He’d snarled and spat, but in the end he was impaled, and got to experience the man’s tendency to inflate his cock to somewhere beyond all human proportions; and was left dripping with a truly ridiculous amount of cum when the Cloud came with a snarl into his body.

He’d protested that, as he hadn’t cum himself; but the Cloud was occupied with the Vongola Sun now, and his exclaimed “VOOOIII!” had just earned him a lapful of well-used Yamamoto, courtesy of Xanxus. A Takeshi who squirmed round and pinned him, and rutted into his ruined hole; and was promptly taken by another Rain who pressed down on both of them with the weight of his Flames - a weight he’d only felt before from a decursed Mammon, which made the man another of the former Arcobaleno. He came, shuddering beneath the two men, and then the weight on his back was gone, and he turned his head to see Reborn buried beneath the two of them.

Then there was Xanxus, fucking into him, the way he did when he lost a spar to him; brutal, fast, and so hard it’d have left him bleeding if not for the slick of other men and the size of that fucking Cloud and his Rain Flame, and there were other bodies around him, and he was being jackhammered into, and Takeshi was beneath him and he filled him, and, and, and he was a limp, fucked out mess; there was cum seeping from his ass and his balls felt empty, yet there was still one person he wanted to have. There. Dino was flat on his back but his cock showed interest as Squalo climbed over other bodies to get to him.

The man's hands rose appreciatively when he straddled his lap, and then he was sliding down the horse sized cock, feeling it all the way down, and he whined as his legs refused to lift him back up. Then there were tentacles, wrapping around his arms and his thighs and cock, and he was being fucked on Dino, a willing puppet in Mammon's hands.

And then there were tentacles in his mouth, seeping a sweet taste that made him suck hungrily, and suppressed his gag reflex as they pushed into his throat; and then in his belly, where they pooled and they were pushing lower and he froze as he felt them pushing into his guts. Pushing through him until he hung suspended, held up and open by the ones that had pushed into his mouth. Tentacles that now wrapped around the base of the cock that was occupying his lower half from inside him.

And that was a terrifying thought; but a terrifying thought, that in combination with the stretch and the movement and everything else had him coming like a freight train, his Flames sliding into Harmony with those beneath him. Once he’d stopped convulsing, Mammon lifted him back to Xanxus, who rolled him beneath him and buried his cock in his loose hole, using him as a cockwarmer, and promptly went back to sleep, his Sky also holding Takeshi close, hand twisted in his hair, intent on keeping him where he could see him. Perhaps they’d both take him when they woke back up, he thought hopefully.

 


	11. Byakuran's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The marshmallow fiend is very, very fixated on Shiochi in this chapter.

Yuni had told him there was something he’d want to see, and that all he needed to do was find Tsuna. His little princess had become devious; he’d have to see about some sort of reward for her, and for the Mist who had helped her. But later. Much later.

Once this was run through; once he wasn’t entangled in Mist-born tentacles, and didn’t have Shiochi, who he’d been hungering for since the memories had come back to him, beneath him, spread around his cock, whining so very, very prettily. Even if that had come at the price of a throatful of marshmallow flavoured tentacles, and Tsu-kun’s grumpy Mist fucking into him, muttering about the future-that-wasn’t in his ear.

He tuned him out, and just enjoyed the stimulation; there wasn’t much more he could do than that, and given he remembered attempting to kill the Mist several times, and even thinking he’d succeeded, he probably deserved it. No, his attention was on Shiochi, beneath him, Shiochi who he wanted as one of his Elements and who had been running from him; Shiochi who he wanted to keep so very badly. He didn’t care that the man had betrayed him once in the future; he’d clearly driven him to do so by his insanity, and the fact that he’d frustrated him sexually. And the fact that he could, could successfully hide his plans from him, just made him hunger for him even more.

He filled Shiochi with his Flames and his cum, and felt the barrier between the two of them crack, just a little; the body penetrating his came too, and he was free of the tentacles and lotus blossoms and slick was dripping from his violated ass, but he could press a kiss or two on his Sun’s slack mouth, and that made it all worthwhile. Could also admire his cum leaking from the red-head before Spanner, his Sun’s impudent friend stole him away, and he wanted to watch, so he did, enjoying the Flames that rolled around him.

But he was rewarded for his good deed by having a loose and slick little Lightning dropped into his lap; the boy had been toyed with, stretched and broken by the same tentacles and lotus blossoms that had had him, but he knew how to fix that; he pushed his Flames into him and willed; willed muscles to tighten until his cock was being strangled and then he relented, and flipped them both over so he could rut into the body that crackled with Lightning.

Once he’d filled little Lambo, he returned to watching his Shiochi; and when Spanner, Spanner who was fucking his Sun and therefore was fair game was uncovered, he pushed into the mechanic, and enjoyed the way Shiochi complained at the extra weight, but still took every thrust; perhaps he could keep the genius tied to his bed, all his to use after this. He made such pretty noises.

And then there were Sky Flames flaring over them, and he dragged Shiochi with him into that pile of bodies, and watched as Xanxus pressed into his Sun and pushed pleasure on him; and he pulled Tsuna to himself, pressed the Vongola Sky into his body, and fucked himself on his defeater; he could feel the potential of Life curling through them all, and he wanted. And there was Shiochi licking at him, teaching himself how to worship a man’s cock, and that made him cum, made him wring down on the cock he’d speared himself on and oh, oh, he could feel that Sky bloom into possibility, he wanted that brilliant child, and his Flames burnt so brightly as he demanded, willed, succumbing and reshaped reality in the way he’d sworn not to do again, but they’d all forgive him this, eventually, wouldn’t they?

He tumbled into the all encompassing Sky that Tsuna-kun was building, felt it wrap around him and he was giddy with the possibilities he could see, so giddy that he allowed Shiochi to be pulled away from by the former Arcobaleno, who he watched fuck his Sun in turn.

Tsuna’s Rain was above him, pushing into him, and he leaned on the bonds that were tangling around him and enjoyed being used by the swordsman - but he enjoyed watching the Rain Arcobaleno take his Sun even more, and Shiochi’s orgasm was what dragged his own from him.

Spanner was there then and there was Lightning crackling against his prostate and he’d have to remember that, have to use his own Ligthning Secondary to try it on Shiochi, see if it would make him spasm around his cock the way he was spasming around the one in his gut -

And then Reborn, Reborn to whom he owed so many favours now broke his Sun open for him, made his Shiochi blaze again, like he’d seen him blaze in the Future, and he reached back with his Flames, and they were harmonising, and then Shiochi was covering him and here was his Sun, he had his Sun back! It felt so good, so good to resonate and to have his Sun back and in harmony, back and fucking him, and maybe he wouldn’t tie Shiochi to his bed, not when it felt this good to be taken by him.


	12. Colonello's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in this; whilst the particular kind of busy the last three days have been does in fact lend itself to writing for me, the two things it doesn't lend itself to is (i) replying to comments/reviews - i hope to catch up! and (ii) writing smut; too many prudes possibly watching over my shoulder!

He’s suppose to be meeting with Reborn; Reborn who despite all previous inclinations, seems have to decided he’s one of the Vongola - or at least close enough to being one that he’s mostly stopped taking up hits and has his own wing in the palace that Tsuna now calls home. (Reluctantly; he knows the kid is reluctant about it, would prefer to be back in Japan, but he’s doing an admirable job of hiding that). Reborn who is also remarkably easy to track here. None of them have quite got the hang of concealing themselves, of stopping their Flames from leaking all over the place, but Reborn much to his chagrin is the one who leaks the worst.

It makes it remarkably easy to track him, though the wave of Sky Flames that hits and clouds his mind briefly, to Tsuna’s private office, where he finds an open secret passage. He’s always been insatiably curious - it’s how he ended up in cursed in Lal’s place all those years ago. The passage isn’t very deep or very long, and he emerges into a luxurious bedroom where there’s a hell of a lot of bed play happening.

The fact that he thinks nothing of shedding his clothes, and joining Reborn on the bed or of taking the opening that Gokudera is offering him (really, that lovely hole, winking at him and oozing with slick; was he really suppose to resist?) should probably concern him, but it doesn’t. Instead he tumbles into the mood of the room, pushing his Flames and his cock into the lithe body that’s there waiting for him.

He probably hadn’t actually needed to use as much of his Flames as he had; Tsuna’s Storm was a limp, relaxed and boneless mess beneath him, barely able to resist penetration even if he’d wanted to and slick with another’s cum. It meant he could jackhammer into him, though. Could take the body beneath him just as hard as he could. Not that he was selfish in bed; he’d long ago figured out how to use his Flames as something like echolocation, which meant he was nailing his current bed-mate’s prostate like it was a bulls-eye.

Then Reborn forces Tsuna down on his cock, and he can feel the fellow Arcobaleno’s Flames flare; it carries the taste of pleasure, and is followed by a wave of Sky Flames so deep and so rich and so satiated that it triggers a response in the body below him; the silver haired bomber tightens like a vice around him, dragging his own orgasm from him.

Hayato; that’s his name, goes back to being limp and unconscious, obviously high on his Sky’s Flames, and he leaves him to come round in his own time; the pair of combative Rains wrestling on the floor is more his speed. They’re both strong - have at least the level of potential that he did pre-curse - and have the lithe, trained bodies of swordsmen. By the time he’s joined them, Tsuna’s Rain has the Varia Rain pinned, and is tormenting the long-haired swordsman. It leaves the younger man exposed, and like his colleague, he’s obviously already been taken  _vigorously_ ; that just means he can slide straight in, and then he’s fucking both of them, with sure, vicious strokes until he’s pulled an orgasm from the man beneath him, and adds more to the slick mess he’d been fucking into.

Then there’s Reborn beside him; broken and open, and half way to panic despite the Flames saturating the air, and he has the man caged beneath him before he’s even really thought his actions through, and he’s bringing his Flames to bear, and Reborn  _melts_. It’s oddly satisfying having him beneath him, though he welcomes the stimulation when the Rain he’d just finished fucking drives his cock into him, spearing his prostate; it drags an orgasm from him before he’s completely ready, but that doesn’t matter, as Reborn is together enough at that point to flip them over and take what he wants, and there’s slick to ease his way.

He flails out one hand while Reborn’s fucking into him and catches one of a Sky’s legs; the Sky in question is hurting from whatever is happening to them, so he hits them with Rain, and is rewarding by a double wave of Sky Flames - both the deep, rich Flames of the Vongola, and the lighter, Sunnier Sky of the Cavallone, and he lays there and just allows the flame to wash over him, and Reborn to rut himself to completion.

Cool, fine boned hands pulled him away from Reborn after that, and he felt rather than saw the man pressed beneath the Cavallone, his former student’s cock being eased into him, but his own attention is grabbed by the Cloud - his eyes widen, the Cloud even stronger than Skull - who is covering him, forcing him to accept another cock. He shivers, remembering Skull’s trick with his muscles, and sees an answering wicked smirk in the man’s eyes. Whether this Cloud knows that trick is answered by the way the cock inside him swells until he’s stretched tight around him, and then he’s being bitten and fucked. Fucked at least as hard as he was using the Storm this Cloud has claimed and he’s aware of almost nothing other than the cock sawing in and out of his ass until the Sky Flames wash over them again. They make the Cloud above him snarl, viciously, and then he’s being bitten even harder and filled with cum until he’s overflowing.

And then the man is gone, and he’s left panting and open on the floor, and he cracks his eyelids only to be greeted by Viper - no, they called themselves Mammon, now - staring at him. Or rather, not staring at him, and then there are curious tentacles. Tentacles he’s only ever seen the Mist use in battle, pressing into him, testing him, and then he’s  _full_ , so full that he thinks he’s going to burst, but another tentacle wraps around his cock, and it’s pleasure instead.

There’s another body beneath him, and Mammon fucks him into several times before leaving him to it, obviously now bored - or interested in something else. It’s the little red-haired genius that Tsuna picked up at some point, the one who the Gesso heir is circling around, and he’s pliable and receptive and enjoying himself thoroughly; but there’s something niggling at his Flames, and when they’ve both come, he yields him to Reborn; who specialises in Flame oddities and -

There’s his student from the Ring battles, and something knots in his belly, low and tight as the boxer, taller and broader than him now cages him and pushes a cock that feels like it goes on forever into his body, and then he’s surprised and confused. His mental image of Tsuna’s Sun is still that of the loud teen he’d had to coax out of his permanent Dying Will Mode, that the man has volume control now, and has the kind of filthy mouth that makes him shiver and keen is something unexpected. The modification he’d made to the Flame trick he’d showed him all those years ago, perhaps shouldn’t have been, but it did leave him shuddering with pleasure and exhausted, and he’d have to try that one himself. Later. Much, Much later.

 


	13. Spanner's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long rail journeys are good for my writing process ...

Shiochi’s pretty when he’s frazzled. He’s always thought that, but there’s something in the air - he’s pretty sure there has to be, given the fucking that’s going on around him, and some of the combinations - that makes him even more tempting than he normally is. Possibly it’s the lack of pain on the red-head’s face - Spanner is all too used to Shiochi doubled over in pain. Whatever was causing it - the lack of pain or what certainly appeared to be an orgy - though, he wanted his friend; and pulled him down to the floor with him, pressing him down into the soft carpet, and grinding against him. He had his suspicions about Shiochi’s experience or lack thereof, and he was too selfish not to want to have him first.

He likes things in his mouth; likes giving people - of either gender - pleasure with his tongue, and he’s already feeling uninhibited enough to strip Shiochi and himself and then roll the smaller man over and go to town; and the way he stiffened at the first thrust of his tongue said that any previous partners had been parsimonious or very vanilla. Which in Shiochi’s case was definitely a shame, given how very, very responsive he was. He could do this for hours, and would have to make sure he pinned down Shiochi in their shared labs at some point in the near future, but for now he wanted to feel those same muscles around his cock. Wanted to see if his friend would enjoy that as much as he was enjoying what he was currently doing.

The way Shiochi stills and stiffens and whines as he pushes in, tells him yes, this is the first time the man beneath him has done this; and he tries, tries to be gentle, but the weight of the Flames in the room settles on him abruptly, and he slams home. Shiochi arches beneath him, clawing at his back, but then he’s mewling in pleasure, and he surrenders to the heat in his blood. He remembers to wrap a hand around Shiochi’s cock, tugs once or twice, and then there’s hot flesh spasming around him and it’s  _good_. So good he follows him over the edge and lays sprawled over his friend’s back for a long moment, but then Reborn catches his eye and he’s levering himself off Shiochi without conscious thought and crawling over to the bed to wrap his lips around the Vongola’s cock.

He could suck cock all day; it should be quite clear to anyone who sees him with his beloved lollipops that he has an oral fixation. He does so with gusto, determined to claim a belly full of cum from his Don, to make him whine with the sort of desperation he’d just made Shiochi experience. He presses curious fingers to the skin stretched tight around Reborn’s cock, feeling the way Tsuna was twitching around the intrusion into his body, and then sucked hard and pressed on the man’s prostate. He was rewarded with an abundance of cum, and had to work to swallow it all rather than have it spill from his mouth, and continued to lick and suck until he was dislodged by the reorganisation of bodies on the bed.

Tsuna’s Sun - Ryohei; the name comes slowly, like he’s reaching through syrup for it, snags him, and opens him on a cock that only doesn’t break him because it’s slick and he’s taken larger toys when he’s bored, but he’d forgotten how much better real flesh feels, though he’d still admit to a taste for the metal toys he’s made himself; perhaps he could use them on Shiochi at some point? The man is relentless, but then again Spanner has seen him train and seen him fight; knows that he’s capable of punching through buildings and he pushes back onto his cock as best as he can, be in the end he just lets Ryohei take control, to use him, as it feels exquisite. Then he’s full of wet heat, and Ryohei’s pulled out and he’s under Shiochi, and Ryohei’s fucking them both, fucking him with Shiochi’s cock, and he melts beneath their combined weight. He’s face up rather than down, and that he means he can watch; watch pleasure dancing across Shiochi’s face until the red head buries his head in Spanner’s shoulder and bites. The bite comes with wet heat blooming in his gut, and he feels possessive, and clings to Shiochi, refusing to let him go.

Ryohei makes a half hearted attempt to pull Shiochi away from him, only to be distracted by Takeshi, and then there’s another Lightning, significantly stronger than Spanner himself. There’s more weight pressing him down into the carpet, and the other Lightning - Tsuna’s youngest guardian - is crackling with his Flame. He does something with it, and Shiochi’s response is delightful; he damned near screams with what is definitely pleasure. Spanner has to ask what that was, and the other is only too happy - once he’s filled Shiochi - to swap places and instruct.

But his change in position leaves him open to the Sky Shiochi’s been orbiting around forever and a day, and  _fuck_  the man has a Lightning Secondary; he can feel their kinship now the man’s buried in his flesh. It’s in the way he’s so focused; in his obsessive tendencies. Spanner had known he was a Lightning since Flames had first been described to him, and he feels like he should have recognised it in this Sky. Shiochi and Lambo are both being squashed beneath him, but neither seem to mind, and Shiochi in fact seems to be semi-delirious with pleasure by the time he cums again, and then Byakuran is pulling him away, and he decides to find someone else to try that trick on.

The Cavallone, has Tsuna’s Cloud on his knees between his legs, worshipping at a cock that looks more like it belongs on a satyr than a man, and he presses into the Sky, and uses his new trick ruthlessly; the noises the Don makes are exquisite; he can see why the Cloud keeps orbiting him if this is how responsive the man always is. And then there was the Sky who’d taken him open for the taking, and he pulls out of the Cavallone, and plunges straight into the man and into the mess of bodies, on the floor, taking his pleasure in the man responsible for some of the messiest memories he has. Perhaps he shouldn’t be surprised by the way that Harmony feels, though, when he manages to wring an orgasm from Byakuran; nor probably should he be surprised when he can feel an empty space there that tastes like it should belong to Shiochi. There’s more beyond the protective embrace of his new Sky, but he’s too overwhelmed by something he didn’t expect to reach further, and he wants to complain when Byakuran pulls away from him, but he sees the man’s reaching for Shiochi, who’s finally Active.

(And then Ryohei, Tsuna’s Sun, pulled him into the tangle of limbs that was him and Lambo and a sleepy Mukuro, and he ends up between Ryohei, and Lambo; Mukuro’s too relaxed to do anything other than grumble at them for using him as a furniture, and in fact falls asleep, but Lambo fills him, and he fills Ryohei, and there’s heated, lazy pleasure that ends with him deciding to sleep sprawled across Tsuna and Byakuran and Hayato and Shiochi. That feels  _right_.)


	14. Ryohei's PoV

He follows Mukuro into Tsuna’s suite; the Mist is up to something, and he can feel the Flames, heavy in the air, but he’s fairly confident he can burn through anything the Mist might do to prank him. They have rules about that kind of thing. As long as Tsuna - or Gokudera as his right hand - provides the Mist with enough enemies to use his Skills on, the Familiga is safe from him deciding to torture them all.

Except when he does open himself to the Flames, to start the process of burning them off, only to realise they’re not Mist, and the weight pushes down on him, and his Flames sing with glee and he’s caught up with whatever’s going on. Lambo, delicate boned compared to him, but with his full growth, finally, is there and is also hungry. And they’re both stripping down, and then he’s bending over, the itch that he hasn’t scratched in what feels like forever under his skin and it seems natural to let Lambo fuck him with that surprisingly elegant cock.

(While it’s the first time he’s been topped by Lambo, it’s not the first time he’s seen him use it. The Lightning Guardian is a favourite of the younger maids, a generous lover that they don’t seem to mind sharing. He’s watched him with more than one of them.)

But then there’s a door that he hadn’t noticed before opening, and Lambo’s pressing into him, sharp and accurate and crackling with Lightning and he’s cuming. Then the source of those heavy, heavy flames is in the room, and he’s drawn to them like a moth to a flame. Tsuna’s mouth around his cock is  _good_. The way his Sky tries to swallow his cock down - his cock which he knows damned well is not small - is Extreme. And then Tsuna relaxes and lets him fuck his throat like it’s his ass and that feels even better.

Reborn, a wicked smile on his face, pushes in to Tsuna, and then Tsuna is moaning and whimpering and squeaking around the cock in his throat and Ryohei is wrecked. He stumbles away from the bed rather than collapse over his Sky; he slumps down the wall, and then he has a lap full of another Sky, loose and open, and he’s still roused enough to push him down and fuck him. He sets a wicked pace, until the waves of Sky and Sun Flames that wash over him, and cause the Sky beneath him to tense beyond vice tight and his orgasm is dragged from him, almost unwillingly.

Then the Sky is gone, lurching towards the bed almost on auto-pilot, and he’s pulling the sole Cloud in the room down and beneath him, where the man spreads his legs and demands that he fuck him  _properly_. He’s never fucked someone that hard, and the hissed instructions only heat his blood further as Hibari walks him through enlarging his cock with his Sun Flames. (He’s not sure he wants to know where the Cloud learnt that, given the size of the Cavallone’s cock.) But he does, and is rewarded by Hibari damned near melting like Uri when his ears were scratched by anyone other than Gokudera. He’s pleased with himself when he manages to drag an orgasm from the Cloud and the fact that the man stays still long enough for him to achieve his own orgasm.

He finds himself with another body, another Lightning in his arms, one who has yet to be fucked in the course of whatever is going on, but takes him easily enough, who pushes back on him like he wants it harder, and he sets a relentless pace that make the man melt beneath him; he’s cumming before he really wants to, but there’s another Sun limp beside him that the Lightning beneath him reaches for on more than one level, and he pulls him into the pile, guiding him into the Lightning and pushing into him himself.

They fuck that way, with the Lightning staring at the Sun between the two of them almost desperately until the other Sun’s head ducks, and he’s cumming around Ryohei’s cock, wringing his own orgasm from him. He pulls out, intending to switch them up - the two of them are adorable - but then there’s Takeshi, who pulls him away from the two of them.

Takeshi who kisses him, and insists that he fuck him, and then bends him over and pushes into him, who moves like the swordsman he is, all measured motion and wicked, wicked ideas; he’s the one who points out that Tsuna is unoccupied when he’s filled him with his cum, and who suggests that they share their Sky, who slides beneath Tsuna.

Tsuna, who floods them both with Sky Flames, strong and brilliant and vibrant and pulls them even tighter into their Sky when he orgasms, who he can feel loves all of his Guardians (even if he can also feel that he perhaps loves Gokudera best, it’s only a very small amount more). It leaves him reeling on an emotional level that he could, perhaps, blame for the way he pounces on Colonello.

Or the way he talks to him, invoking that first connection as teacher and student, and the way he turns the man’s special attack on him, hitting his prostate with it point blank and filling him with so much cum that the Rain is forced off his cock by the volume of it, leaving him a limp, sated heap that succumbed to sleep beneath him.

That didn’t matter though; he was still erect, and there was their Mist, sloppy and open and distracted enough that he could bring him to the ground and push into him and fuck him with the kind of force that Kyoya had demanded of him earlier, and then pulled Lambo across to fuck the Mist too, with a muttered comment about the way the Mist had had him so open that Ryohei could have stuck both his fists in his ass. (It probably said something that was what had made Lambo keen and fill Mukuro with his cum; he just wasn’t sure  _what_.)

And there was the Lightning he’d been playing with earlier, and Mukuro’s all fucked out and sleepy, and he drags them into the pile, and that’s what finally wears him out. A cock pushing into him, crackling with Flames and pressing against his prostate, demanding one more orgasm from him.


	15. Lambo's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second update today, because Lambo decided to co-operate :D

The Sky Flames that thicken the air in the bedroom he follows Mukuro and Ryohei into catch him almost immediately. He’s always focused on Tsuna, and that just makes him susceptible to anything that affects his Sky and his Sky’s moods (but he prefers that to being susceptible to Mukuro’s Flames, or worse, to a Flame User from outside the Familiga). That his Sky is horny? Well that would normally just send him to find someone willing to play with; but whatever is going on makes him turn to Ryohei, instead, and then he’s driving into willing flesh. It feels different from when he fucks normally, and he curls into the Sun’s back, and  _learns_. Learns the differences that come with fucking a man; it’s the first time he has, after all. He’s always used his Lightning when he fucks, and he uses it now, dragging an orgasm from the man who is letting him use him. Then Ryohei’s gone, gone to the bed, and he’s watching the people who now fill the room with them, and drunk on the Flames.

It hurts. It hurts, but he wants it. Wants Tsuna-nii’s cock; wants it buried in his body. He’s been watching, watching ever since Ryohei left him to fuck Tsuna-nii’s throat, and there’s Tsuna, all left alone on the bed, half dazed, but only half-erect. That’s not the issue though. Lambo had figured out the solution to that problem before he’d even reached fifteen - Lightning flames harden, and flesh is just material in the end - but rather that he’s never done this. Never been the one who  _received_. He’s the maids’ favourite, the one who they all want to flirt and occasionally play with, but even when he’s thrown out lures, none of the men dare to play with the youngest Guardian of the Decimo.

But Tsuna’s cock is slick, and he bears down on it, making his body accept it, and Dino’s low voice, speaking the dialect of Italian they both share washes over him, accompanied by both men’s Sky Flames, and suddenly it’s easier, and he’s riding like his body was  _made_  for this. He releases his Flames when Tsuna starts to thrust up into him, and instead increases the pace that he’s riding him at.

He cums, entirely untouched by the Sky beneath him. Except that it’s not untouched, not when he has both of their attention focused on him, and therefore their Flames curling around him, pressing into him,  _filling_  him, till he’s a dazed limp mess, dripping with his Sky’s cum, and somehow safe within two Skies’ arch.

He’s lifted away from Tsuna by Mukuro, who should be a threat, he thinks, but he’s so drunk on the Flames that he doesn’t really care. Not when the lotus blossoms push into his ass, to play with the cum that’s filled him; and not when tentacles that taste like grape candy push into his mouth - and then into his throat.

But then the tentacles and blossoms multiply and expand, and he wants to scream that it hurts, but the two of them do  _something_  and it’s pleasure. Pleasure as he feels stretched, stretched almost beyond enduring but something triggers his Flames again and he remembers about his resilience; and then he’s lolling back in the embrace of the illusions binding him and just allowing himself to be fucked by them. He cums - eventually, and they leave him, gaping and opening in the lap of the Sky from the future that never was, the one who tastes like Lightning too. Lightning and Marshmallows, and tightly controlled Flames that had his loose, slick muscles tightening spasmodically around the cock buried in him; he was then flipped over and fucked, fucked until he was limp again, and another orgasm had been wrung from him.

Then he was being dragged into another pile of limbs with the Sky, and found himself buried in the red-head that feels like he should be a Sun, but also feels like Tsuna-nii did when they first met; there’s another Lightning beneath them both, one who wants to keep the Sun close, but is unsure about the Sky they’re both being lured into. He’s being lazy when he stills and wills his Flames to perform the second trick he’s figured out for them and sex; he likes topping, but bottoming is so much easier, more pleasure for the same level of physical effort. It has the effect he thought it would on a male. The other Lightning lunges up and swallows the latent Sun’s scream with a kiss as he cums on Lambo’s cock.

He ends up on the bottom of that pile after that, and has to harden himself against the weight of the others, but he still talks the other Lightnings through how to pull the trick he used. It felt good to be the one instructing, even if it was only in something perverted; he’d gotten fed up with lectures from everyone around him. He was filled again when the other Lightning used a little too much force, and the red-head came with a shuddering yell.

Things shifted around after that, and he was left sprawling on his own for a long moment before Ryohei snagged his ankle and dragged him over to where he was fucking Mukuro, a Mukuro who was limp and open, and not attempting to use his illusions anymore, and when Ryohei rolled off the Mist, encouraged him to fuck him himself, with a murmured reminder of how he’d been left so open and wrecked. He came when Ryohei mentioned fisting him, how he thought that he’d be able to fit both of his fists into him with the way he’d stretched under the Mists.

Mukuro’s done at that point, but the other Lightning is still up to play, and Sky Flames are rolling off him from where the other has harmonised, and Lambo pulls him between him and Ryohei. He manages to get Ryohei to do most of the work, despite notionally being the one on top, and he falls asleep after he cums.


	16. Mammon's PoV

They follow Xanxus into the room; the wall of Sky Flames, so thick and so dense that it makes them stagger for a moment, and Phantasma transformed in response. But even that moment is too long, and even though they’ve been decursed, Mukuro is so very close to them in strength - a combination of his odd bond with Chrome Dukuro and a Sky that Mammon has to admit is even stronger than theirs - that when he pounces, all lotus blossom vines and blazing eyes, they find themselves trapped by him.

Trapped and violated, and raging, even as the other Mist pushes pleasure on them, and they take complete advantage of the moment when his attention slips to catch him in their tentacles, to fill him till he’s overflowing. To press curiously against his anatomy, to test his limits even as he tests theirs. It’s the first time in a  _very_  long time that they’ve used their illusions in this way. They’ve never liked getting their own genitalia involved in sex, but their tentacles can be as sensitive as they choose; and cross-linking them to the section of the nervous system that controls arousal is remarkably easy.

It means that when the waves of Sky Flames that wash over them pull something much like an orgasm from them; the fact that the Flames herald their former colleague being dragged into harmony with the Vongola is unexpected. They know that Reborn never expected to be able to harmonise. Not after -

Byakuran, that blasted, impossible Sky, appears then. For a Sky with a Lightning Secondary, he’s also Misty enough to pull that trick, but not Misty - or prepared enough - to stop the pair of them pouncing on him, and fucking him with their tentacles and blossoms to within an inch of his life before Mukuro is naked and they’re holding him open for him, and the two of them are powerful enough that the words don’t need to be verbalised to be heard.

They puppet him for a little while, use the tentacles that they’ve pushed down his throat and into his body to fuck him on Mukuro, before he pulls the red-head that the Vongola picked up at some point and who has been folded into the Familiga’s R&D beneath Byakuran and spears him on his Sky (or rather the man the memories from that future tell them is suppose to be the red-head’s Sky). Then Mukuro goes stiff and thinks a wicked thought that distracts them entirely from their current prey.

Reborn. Reborn is naked and panting, and punch drunk on harmony; it’s a rare chance to catch him defenseless (they should know; they’ve tried, once or twice a year, every year, for the many years that they’ve known each other) and they can’t pass up on that. They dump their current prey.

His mouth opens when they press a tentacle to it, and they fill it rapidly; they’re an information broker, and after the curse they investigated their colleagues. Reborn had a reputation, and they - the plural they - were about to breach virgin territory, if they were right.

They were. So viciously tight, so close to panic on their tentacles that it makes them shiver in pleasure, and use him brutally; but with intent, intent that makes the Sun orgasm on their vines and tentacles; the next wave of Flames disrupt their own, and they leave him to another of their former colleagues. After all the two men have spent enough time flirting when they were all cursed.

The next offering that the other Mist brings them - is he flirting with them, they wonder - is the Bovino brat, slick and open and fresh from being speared on the teen’s Sky. He’s wonderfully resilient, and stretchy, the Bovino brat. They stuff him so full that the tentacles and vines are visible writhing beneath his skin, and he cums around them.

They and Mukuro split up after that, with Mukuro going to pounce on his Sky with the Cloud that also claimed the Vongola, and they spot Colonello. He’s not as much fun as Reborn, but they still ring an orgasm from him, and then use him to fuck one of their earlier prey. It entertains them for a while, but then they spot the Rain that is currently their colleague attempting to climb onto the Cavallone Sky.

He succeeds, but struggles to rise up again, and Mammon smirks. If the Shark is so eager to fuck himself on the Cavallone’s cock, then they are willing to oblige; their tentacles wrap around the man’s arms and thighs and around his cock, and they piston him up and down. When they get the angle right, the Shark’s mouth opens in a scream of pleasure and they push tentacles in - and push, and push and push until their tentacles wrap around the cock that’s piercing the Shark’s body. They pulse those same tentacles, and Squalo cums, convulsing around them. The resulting wave of Flames catches them, and curls around them and they place the Rain back with their own Sky and succumb to the lethargy that the Sky Flames are now inducing in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, I'm done with the orgy. Next part will continue on from the section at the end of Tsuna's chapter (below) in a new fic.
> 
> It was exhaustion and satiation and his Flames finally happy. It was warmth and -
> 
>  _It had happened._ There was a sea of bodies surrounding him. So much naked, sticky flesh, and the air of the room so thick with Flames that he struggled to pick out who was actually present; closest to him was the brilliant, slightly crazed supernova of Byakuran’s Sky Flame. He was pressed close on his right, spooning him tightly. Hayato was curled into him, with his head tucked beneath his chin on the other side, and Spanner was sprawled over all three of them. Several of the box animals, Leon and Natsu were staring at him from the comparative safety of the chair beside the door, which reminded him of the way his former tutor had -
> 
> He sat up abruptly, dragging mumbled complaints from those treating him as a teddy bear as he felt the new - and renewed - bonds now tangled in his Flames.
> 
> Fuck. This was going to make things complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> And if anyone wants to list the kinks I've covered so I can add tags for them, please do!


End file.
